


Moo to see you

by toxicmpreglover



Series: Moo to see you [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Transformation curse, Turned into a cow, beastiallity, didn't say yes but enjoys it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmpreglover/pseuds/toxicmpreglover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was cursed to become a cow, a female cow by Ron. In fact, there is a bull that won't take no. beastiallity. Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moo to see you

I don't own anything but the fic, but this was a dare and while I don't write harry potter the thought amused me.

Warning beastiallity

Moo to see you

By Toxicmpreglover

Harry Potter was not a happy wizard, well at the moment it was more accurate to say happy cow.

Worse, a female in heat cow.

He was brown all over with a black splotch on the top of his head and a white marking where his scar usually was.

Sighing Harry sided away from a rather large bull, one that looked at him with way too much interest.

'Just three more days' Harry thought, just three days till the damn curse wore off and he could return to his final year of schooling. Then he'd get revenge on Ron, well if the red head hadn't been expelled for this.

Really, the prat had to right to get mad at him for breaking up with Ginny, after all the whole tower knew she'd been caught fucking the ferret.

Harry let out a squeal as the bull struck, mounting him in a way that he couldn't escape. Harry struggled and whimpered as the bulls penis thrust hard inside of him.

'Oh my good' Harry thought freezing as the bull stayed there its penis thick with cum.

Then it struck further in.

Harry lost track of reality after that.

OoOoO

Harry came back to reality when his body shifted back to human, the bull paused as the form changed from where it had been happily perversely mating. After all, the bull had somehow managed to go three days of mating with little breaks.

They both still for a moment before the bull decided to keep mating, adjusting itself to the much smaller form.

Harry cried out in bliss as the much too large cock continued to squeeze up his ass, thrusting its seed deep inside him.

OoOoO

Harry winced as he adjusted his clothing over his sore body, the sun was setting and that meant he'd be picked up soon. Looking over to the fenced yard he could see the Bull looking at him, looking much too alert and energetic for the exercise they'd been doing lately.

"Ah, just on time," a voice said, Harry smiled to see Minerva there. He was glad that she hadn't arrived earlier, explaining the Bull riding him heavily would have been hard to explain.

"Better get back. Classes tomorrow and homework to catch up on," Harry grinned.

OoOoO

The porcelain owl was his friend, groaning the defeated of Voldemort flush the mess away wishing he could make his stomach feel better at the same time. Seeing taht he had time he deiced that three weeks of this was enough, time to see Madam Pomfrey.

OoOoO

"Well?" Harry asked as the nurse looked at the results of her tests, she frowned and looked at him.

"If this happened to anyone it would be you," Poppy sighed. "Your pregnant my boy, I told them to put you at a farm with no other cows or bulls and now you pay the price."

"That's impossible, I'm human and male no matter what shape the curse put me," Harry protested, and wouldn't he had noticed something after four months. Well, it might explain why he was suddenly able to gain weight after years of abuse.

"The curse made it possible Mr Potter, curses like this are well known and it's a known fact that no one can avoid being impregnated if there is another animal of that type there the curse forces the sex. That is why Mr Weasley was expelled and wand snapped," Poppy explained.

"How long... will the baby be human?" Harry said white faced, he wasn't exactly built to carry a baby cow.

"The babies will be human, but male pregnancies brought by the curse are ten months long," Poppy replied.

"Wait.. Babies!" Harry squeaked, placing a hand on his belly and with the knowledge of his pregnancy he now realized that the new weight was his baby bump forming.

"Seemed you were a rather busy boy those few days, triplets. Two boys, one girl as far as I can tell. I have to warn you that even after you give birth the womb will stay, it was formed by the curse but your body accepted it," Pomfrey told him.

"I'll have a family of my own," Harry smiled, in six months he'd have three kids, it was a good thing he had the money to support them.

"There si also something else," the Nurse said quietly.

"What?" Harry asked frowning.

"The curse gave you the ability to change into any animal, female animals. And that means that you'll go into heat, even while human once a month. Worse, because of the curse from this point on you'll have to have sex with the bull once a week to stabilise the magic of the babies," the nurse said, Harry stared at her in shock.

"Well, that's shocking," the green eyed youth said, and Pomfrey began to explain how to shift to animal form to make it easier.

OoOoO

Six months later:

Harry stretched on the Patio of his home, he'd managed to hide his pregnancy from everyoneand graduate with honours. During the many months of pregnancy he'd managed to enjoy his weekly visits to his bull, in fact he'd brought the bull and brought him to the Potter families private farm where he'd chosen to live. Finding country life calmer, and no one knew where he lived. Less chance of people walking over and seeing the bull claiming him.

He rubbed circles on his overlarge belly, feeling the babies shift within. He was due any day, and Poppy had agreed to deliver them... she was under oath to never reveal this location.

A sound caught his attention, turning his eyes widened seeing a herd of wild horses with rather large stallions. This was the forth time they'd showed up, and he hoped they continued to show up.

He licked his lips spotting the head stallion, its manhood in display as it leapt over a log.

"Well now," Harry purred, if the horse was still about once the triplets were weaned he knew who'd he would be going after.

If need be for the herd to grow, he even knew a spell now that would allow his future children to gain his curse ability. After all, he wanted a large smile.

At that moment his water broke.

His life was never normal.

END


End file.
